So this is Christmas
by btg
Summary: Modern Christmas AU. Until now, Enjolras hasn't appreciated much Christmas or winter season. Thanks to the developing events that are happening between Enjolras and Combeferre, this opinion may change.


**Hello! I'm aware that Enjolras and Grantaire are canon and it's a sin not to ship them. But these two are so pefect anf _fluffy_ thatI can't avoid making them my second favourite ship. And writing a Christmas-y thing is the only thing I can do for them.**

**English is not my first language, forgive my grammar-ortographics mistakes! And I don't own Les Mis or anything.**

* * *

December had just started and Enjolras wasn't amused.

"Not that he is exactly a box of cheerfulness and warm kittens" told Courfeyrac to Combeferre when he explained the cold aura that had been following Enjolras since the month started.

After a meeting at the Musain, Combeferre, due to his worried nature, talked about his concern to the guys closest to Enjolras, apart of Courfeyrac: Feuilly and Grantaire. The chief adored the first and the second adored the leader.

"He might be worried about the lack of visits of his blog".

"Don't joke about it, _R_. That troubles him but he have had the blog for several months now and his attitude was normal... until now" said the philosopher.

"Then what, 'Ferre? You are his flatmate and his best friend. I really appreciate him but I don't know a lot about his personal life since I just get to see him on meetings because of my jobs".

"Enjolras hasn't got a personal life! Nor that I do either. He always leaves the appartment at the same times as always and does the university stuff".

"Then why don't you inquire him?" asked Grantaire, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Yeah. Anyway, I am a bit late for my job. See you" dismissed the ginger.

Grantaire left to his place also, leaving _the guide _thoughtful next to the bus stop. He didn't have a car or a motorbike because they polluted and because riding buses contributed to the comunal economy. Also, the amis opined that none would dare to disturb the peace of a bus ride when watching Combeferre reading or simply looking at him, as he was quiet an imposing, though not as much as Bahorel.

'Ferre offered his sit to a kid who rode on the bus and stood up, holding on to a bar. He looked out the window and noticed it was snowing and they were the first flakes of winter. He thought Jehan would be watching them too, as he loved snow and winter in general. Of one thing he was sure: Enjolras wouldn't; he would be writing or reading the newspaper or anything that, in Marius's opinion, wasn't proper for such a blissful season. Marius enjoyed Christmas the most but maybe he would spend this year's next to her fiancée, Cosette, whom he had introduced to the group last summer. Everyone thought they were the cutest couple on earth and Combeferre agreed. Everybody could see them holding hands, blushing when the other complimented him or her, pecking and staring with bright eyes. Was he jealous? Definetely. None could tell if Combeferre was interested in anything apart of books but it didn't hurt him, he pretended to be a bookworm so natural lovers like Courfeyrac or Musichettawouldn't bother him with their love affairs. But he absolutely had kind of a crush on one blonde-haired male with usual charming traits. He shared this secret worship with Grantaire but utterly he couldn't tell him.

When did this started? Someone who knew the pair since forever would say 'Ferre always had a thing for his friend. It was in his teens when it started. When both were fifteen years old they didn't coincide in the same class and Enjolras compensated inviting him to sleep over on weekends. That summer the blond spent it with his best friend in Corsica, next to 'Ferre's parents and his little twin brothers, Jean and Marc. The summer of their seventeenth year, Enjolras invited him to his big summer house in Provence. Combeferre started wearing glasses that year and when unexpectedly Enjolras said that they suited him, he felt astonished and could not endure:

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend".

Enjolras, never a expert on feelings, thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, which turned red as an apple, and kept watching the film on TV next to his friend, who couldn't be more flabbergasted. Combeferre didn't talk about it anymore; he didn't want to disturb his friend and ruin his friendship. He didn't know that Enjolras didn't forgot that moment, but why would he bring back old memories? There are higher calls than love ones.

He got off the bus and shuddered; he needed to wear warmer clothing. After that, he closed the door of the block of appartments behind him and went upstairs. Before he opened the door of his flat, he felt smell of food. Could it be that miraculously Enjolras suceeded to learn how to cook without burning up the kitchen? At first, he looked like him, but the cooker was Courfeyrac.

"Welcome home, sweetie" greeted his friend pecking his cheek. "Since when did you get taller than me? You are twenty five, how do you keep growing taller?"

"Hi Courf. Why are you cooking?"

"I want to sleep on your couch because of reasons. Don't say you aren't happy that I'm here to rejoice you two!"

"I'm indeed. Since it's Friday I was going to order Mexican food but your meal will please my stomach better than any _fajita. _Can I help?"

"Nope".

"Where's Enjolras" asked, walking to his bedroom and coming back wearing a hood.

"Showering"

"Damn, I wanted to pee"

"Then do it?" said while stirring the soup on the pot.

"I'm not you or Bahorel, I don't enter the bathroom when someone's already using it"

"Less talk and go already"

Screw it, he would do it quickly. He knocked first and opened the door. Fast, he lifted the lid and pissed with his eyes closed.

"Courf?"

"It's Combeferre"

"Thank god, he already came in twice just to talk with me because he was bored. Are you making water?"

"I'm finished"

He left just when the other was opening the screen and sighed with relief that Enjolras didn't get angry. He walked to the living room when they rang the bell. He heard "the cooker" giggling when he opened the door and found Joly, Lesgle and Bahorel with big smiles.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Don't leave us out here, meanie, it's freezing" said Bahorel, pushing him out the way of the door and entering the house followed by the other two.

"Mmm, sorry. What's up?"

"Courfeyrac texted us telling that he has plans for tonight that involves healthy food and partying" explained Joly, sitting on Combeferre's favourite armchair. The owner glanced Courfeyrac, who was putting the food on the plates and these on the table in the living room. He wasn't angry but expect any good coming from Courfeyrac on a Friday night.

"Yeah, sorry Ferre. So- Oh, hello Enjy"

Enjolras came out the bathroom wearing grey pajama pants and a red hoodie, with messed up wet hair. He surely wasn't expecting his friends on his room and the MTV on.

"Sit down with us, here's your dinner. So, as I was about to say before the golden curls princess interrupted me, tonight I have planned some fun".

"Oh god" mumbled Combeferre, leaning on his hand.

"It was clear that we don't share the same meaning of fun, Courf-"

"Mean!" he sang. "You are coming with us and you know it. Neither of you can't resist my puppy eyes, eh?"

Enjolras and Combeferre sighed with resignation.

"Grantaire recommended me a new place near the centre and I visited it last Saturday and from my point of view it's worthful"

"If Grantaire has recommended it..."

"Now you are the skeptic" added Bahorel, mouthful.

"I went along him and it's a cool place" asured Bossuet, as he put in his mouth a piece of burnt meat he didn't see.

"Grantaire usually goes to unhealthy antrums, I agree with En-"

"Jolllly!" called Courfeyrac. "Everybody is going to be there tonight".

"By everyone you mean people we don't know, am I right?"

"As if that was a problem, 'Ferre!" laughed Bahorel, who had the same power of attracting people to his side (and his bed) as Courfeyrac.

"You two, go and get dressed. No, better, I will choose your outfits!" offered the tiny man, jumping off his sit to Enjolras' bedroom. "I trust your fashion choice better than him, 'Ferre, don't think I love you less" said and dissapeared into Enjolras' bedroom.

"Do we have to do this?" asked actually the blond one to his flatmate.

"Sadly we had".

Enjolras sighed and followed his other friend to his room. The other three were left alone on the living room finishing dinner.

Combeferre looked dissapointed inside his wardrobe seeing that he didn't have a lot of clothes to fit this occasion. At the end, he chose a white shirt which revealed his chest a bit, showing a bit of fuzz, blue jeans and moccasins. When he looked in the mirror, he felt embarrased. He left the room and Lesgle and Bahorel whistled him and Joly called him 'sexy'.

"Are we ready?" shouted Courfeyrac.

"Yeah!"

He pushed Enjolras out and the room felt as if an angel had passed by. He was wearing a black crop, a short jean jumpsuit and red sneakers with plastic red stones that brighted. The first one to talk was Bahorel was expected.

"Damn hot".

"Great work, Courfeyrac" spoke Joly.

"Awesome" added Lesgle.

Enjolras, pissed off, looked at Combeferre, who had his mouth open.

"Eh... You look very good..."

"Of course he is. And now we are ready to go out"

They left the flat, Courfeyrac being as happy as always and Enjolras snorting.

"We'll try to have a good time" said Combeferre to his friend. "I got a jacket for you, you may be cold"

Enjolras nodded and they all rode on Joly's car, with plastic sleeves everywhere. They reached the place ten minutes later. There wasn't a queue outside but when they entered, the lights and the loud techno music flashed them. It is one of those discotheques, thought both Combeferre and Enjolras. They went to the bar right away and unsurprisingly, there was Grantaire, wearing a green loose tank top with some holes, stained black trousers and sneekers.

"Hey" he greeted, lifting up a glass of something orangle-coloured. After regarding everyone's face, he checked Enjolras' clothes and took a sip of his drink. "Beautiful".

Enjolras rolled her eyes and asked for a fruity cocktail to the waiter and sat next to Combeferre by the wall, on white couches.

"Then we are spending the night here" yearned Enjolras.

"At least I do, I don't know about you" said the other. "You know, you could take advantage of your looks and go to the danclefloor"

"You are kidding, right? When did I dance before?"

"Right"

After a brief silence, Enjolras passed his hand over his legs. "Don't you think I look ridiculous?"

"Absolutely...no"

"'Ferre...".

"If you want me to say you look ugly, okay".

"Not ugly, but I don't wear this clothes that are useless, just show off and make people look beautiful but frivolous"

"You are SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot, Enjolras. Enjoy your gift".

"I'm what?"

"What you heard".

Suddenly, Enjolras started guffawing. He sounded like bells and amusement parks. His whole body was convulsing and he put his hand on his tummy. Combeferre blushed and chuckled; it's been years since he didn't watch Enjolras laugh that way. Then Courfeyrad run to their place with a pale face.

"What is this? Is he sick, dude? Did he take drugs already?"

"Don't worry, Courfeyrac, it's just that-"

Enjolras stopped laughing and his whole face was red but the smile didn't left his face. "No, Courf, he called me a thing. Tell him, 'Ferre?"

"No, no, leave it, go back to the dancefloor..."

"Okay. You tell me later!" insisted the male, as a girl pulled his hand to the dance track.

Enjolras grinned to the other and punched softly his shoulder. "That felt good"

"Yeah, doctors recommend laughing, you know".

"That too. I meant... that compliment".

Combeferre blinked, dumbfounded. Maybe the waiter had put drugs on his drink.

"You should tell me stuff to amuse me more often. It's normal that I'm pissed off all the time when people don't send me nice words, just expect me to command them what to do what speech about...Whatever, you know"

"I'm speechless, Enjolras. I'll ignore the fact that you are telling me that you want compliments when two minutes ago you said people wearing that kind of clothes are frivolous and agree with you. Everyone should receive compliments once in a while to maintain his confidence. I'm jealous of people with a lot, like you".

"Mmm. I said that because it's actually flighty but I may have changed my mind. It can't be trivial and stupid if you said something like it"

"You got me in high steem" remarked Combeferre, taking a long sip of his nonalcoholic beer.

"Your only flaw is that you aren't Feuilly"

Both chortled and Combeferre touched Enjolras' hand on the couch, unintentionally, of course.

"Wow, that's a lot coming from you"

"I'm aware most think I'm rude whereas I'm straight-foward".

"I know you too well and I correct people when they call you rude".

"You correct other people, should I feel jealous?"

"Don't".

"You are intelligent, kind-hearted, hard-working, reliable... You are the one that shouldn't be sitting here".

"People look for more than a smarty-ass, Enjolras. I've always understood that I'd be alone if it wasn't for my books, even though if they can't keep my bed warm at night. Humans look for beauty and fun, at least people our age".

"People are wrong" expressed Enjolras, wrapping his pinkie to Combeferre.

"Are you ill, Enjolras?"

* * *

**The explanation of why Enjolras is pissed off will come next chapter. He isn't angry because people don't compliment him, no, it's another reason. And they'll talk about it in a more intimate place, not in a rave-disco. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
